


Like we were on Saturn.

by Mothman_plays_the_drums



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: But mostly angst, Choi San is Whipped, Fluff and Angst, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Mild Gore, San almost dies, Yeosang has an epiphany, say it with me "space gays"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_plays_the_drums/pseuds/Mothman_plays_the_drums
Summary: Woosansang realize a room in their new ship was rigged to explode just a little too late.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Like we were on Saturn.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaaaaaaaa, we're back to that good angst

Wooyoung slams against the metallic door. It's cold. The whole ship is a kind of cold that sinks into his bones as he stutters over his words to find something to say, anything to comfort San from the other side. 

San is doing a much better job. "Wooyoung, don't cause a scene."

Wooyoung chuckles bitterly, replying, "we make a scene everywhere; let me do my thing!" He slams against the door again, desperately. Yeosang sits next to him as he pries and slams the door, trying to make something happen before it's too late. "C'mon, Yeosang! What's taking so long?" 

"Would you give me a second?! Hacking isn't as quick as you think it is!" Yeosang is tense, evident in the way his speaking is strained. 

Wooyoung is too, as he snaps back, "well, we don't exactly have all day! It- that thing could kill San!"

"Don't worry, Woo. I'm fairing fine."

"Don't say that, San!" He slams into the door again. It doesn't budge, to no one's surprise.

"Maybe," Yeosang mutters, "if you stopped slamming the damn thing, I could focus!" 

"I'm doing what I fucking can!" The tears Wooyoung tried to hold back are spilling over again as he digs his fingers into the crack in the door and prying. He's desperate. He's grasping at straws, and even if he's useless, his pure force of will is admirable. Yeosang continues working.

"Wooyoung, I want you to know something." San leans against the door, eyeing the small black box on the center console. He should've guessed what it was. He's long past exploring his inner escape options. "You've been the best thing to happen to me. Ever. I promise you that-"

"Stop it!" Woo sobs. A nail breaks off before he lets go, slamming his body against it once, twice, a third time before pounding on it with his fists. 

"Hey, listen. I love you so much, love. So much more than you could ever know. Do you know that?" 

"Stop! Stop acting like I'm never going to see you again! You're going to get out!" He digs his fingers in again, pulling and prying until all of his fingers are bloody and torn apart. "Please, Sannie!" 

San shudders against the door, because he knows how broken apart Wooyoung must be. "You are an absolute treasure, Woo. Do you remember that? When we first met? When you gave me that disgusting pick up line and invited me to join your crew? You gave me a home, I never got to tell you that."

Wooyoung can't respond, so he backs up, running at the door and crashing against it. 

Yeosang is no idiot, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit this is his moment of clarity. 

Wooyoung and San have been close from the beginning. Wooyoung was the first member to meet San, and the two are attached at the hip, but they're subtle. They always sit together at the dinner table, and San is.. clingy. It's never gone deeper than that in Yeosang's eyes. 

Wooyoung pounds on the door again, and like a switch, it all flips on in Yeosang's head. San's words, Wooyoung's desperate (albeit useless) attempts, the snappiness, the tension, San's pet names. 

"I love you, Wooyoung. Remember us like we were on Saturn, baby." San sounds resigned, and Yeosang is filled with a new determination to open that damn door.

"I better be the best man at that fucking wedding," he whispers, digging into the wires again.

"San, I love you so much. Stop! Please!" He bangs on the doors, and he knows there won't be a part of his body not covered in bruises, but he doesn't care. The ticking inside the room grows louder by the second, and so does Wooyoung. He leans back, giving a kick to the door. It rattles. His eyes widen. "Just hold on, San! I'm coming to get you!" 

"Woo, precious, you're gonna hurt yourself. Please, be careful."

"Fuck your careful!" Thud. "I'm not going to be," thud. "CAREFUL," thud. "Until you're safe!" Thud. "I love you, god damn it!" Thud. 

The ticking is ever louder as the thuds get harsher and faster. San already feels like he can't breathe as he presses his forehead to the door, if only to feel Wooyoung. 

"Got it! "

The door slides open as Yeosang runs in the opposite direction, back the way they came. 

San flies forward into Wooyoung's arms, confusion holding him for only a moment before the deafening tick rings in his ears and San sprints away, still vaguely aware of the arms around him as he runs as far as he can get. 

The two drop to the ground when a muted bang sounds off. The explosion.

Wooyoung curls into the embrace. San. San is there. Those are San's arms. San is alive and wrapped around him, oh god. He tightens his grip and sinks his face into the junction between San's neck and shoulder. It's silent, so silent.

"Darling, let it out." San doesn't have to say much. That's enough. Wooyoung sobs to the point where its more mangled screams and yelps of San's name than anything, And he does it for a while. San doesn't count the minutes, but when Wooyoung sounds that broken, the minutes last. "I'm right here, baby. We're ok. You can relax."

"San.." wooyoung looks up from him, noting the tear streaks and croaking, "I love you. I love you, I'm so sorry."

San smiles at him, pulling his head back in to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Shhh. I know. I love you, too," he mumbles against his forehead. 

It's nice to just hold each other.

"Is everyone ok, there?" Yeosang stalks, paranoid, up the hall. 

San looks up at Yeosang. "Yeah, of course." His tone is soft, a little rough, but nonetheless comforting. "Just a little shaken up. We'll be fine." He sighs and squeezes Wooyoung tighter. "Thank you, Yeosang," he whispers. 

"Just make sure I'm the best man," he whispers back. San smiles at that as Yeosang walks away, presumably to let the crew know about the issue with their brand new ship.

"Baby, c'mere. You must be hurt everywhere."

"No. Wanna hold you some more."

"You can hold me all you want, but let me take care of your wounds and get you comfortable."

"I am comfortable."

"Cute, but you're not comfortable, just tired. Come on, Love."

°•○●○•°

Wooyoung's body looks like a mummy at this point. There's bandages everywhere, especially his fingers ("your poor fingers, oh gods!" As San put it,) and there's an ointment from San's home planet covering all of the bruising. There's so much bruising. 

It's worth it, though. San is in his arms, letting Wooyoung slump against him despite his own exhaustion. He wants to take care of Wooyoung.

He sings now, some song San always said reminds him of Wooyoung. It's soothing, perhaps more that San is singing at all, in his arms, as he damn near carries Woo down the hall before they stop in front of the room.

Wooyoung has never been more happy to see a bed and a cat in his life. "Byeoool," he cooes, quietly. 

San smiles, setting Wooyoung down on the bed. "You're precious, darling." He climbs into bed behind Wooyoung, not bothering with changing. Woo changed into pajamas, and that's enough for him.

"Put on pajamas, San." 

Or it isn't. He chuckles and gets up, shuffling to their shared- my gods, he thinks from time to time, it's shared- drawer and pulling out a pair of sweat pants that he wears instead of the scratchy, stiff day clothes they wear. He neglects to wear a shirt. Who really cares at that point?

He climbs into bed next to Wooyoung, pressing kiss after kiss into his back, and up his neck. 

"San, I almost lost you today."

"But you didn't. Don't dwell on what could've happened, love."

Woo turns over, Byeol in his arms. "You were giving me your final goodbyes, San. I was-" he chokes as tears well up. They only get as far as his cheeks before San wipes them away. "I was so scared to lose you, San." 

"I know, love. You know how brave you were? To keep fighting like that?" 

"I wasn't brave, I was desperate. And useless. I didn't even help."

San kisses his forehead for the nth time that night. "Don't be like that. If it weren't for you being so relentless on that door, it wouldn't have gotten so loose it flew open. And if you hadn't been so in love with me, maybe Yeosang would've never been determined to help get me freed, yeah?"

Wooyoung looks up at him. "You think..?"

"I do. Get some sleep, love. You must be exhausted."

"You more."

"I love you."

"...You more."

San stays awake until Wooyoung is breathing steady again, against San's neck. 

Once, there were two beings so separate in the universe, it defied all odds for them to meet, but then again, if destiny really wants it, the odds will always lose.


End file.
